Rolland Baratheon
Rolland Baratheon is a member of House Baratheon and the eldest son of Ser Gyles Baratheon. Appearance Rolland's lineage is apparent in his appearance, his black hair and blue eyes characteristically Baratheon. Paired with his above average height and his muscular build, he doesn't stand out much amongst his kin. His tendency to remain clean-shaven and his boyish face make him look a few years younger than he actually is. Rolland's usual battlefield attire is layers of castle-forged mail and plate, his helm lacking what he refers to as "those fucking antlers." His main armament is a large double-handed sword. While no Artos Dayne, he can wield the weapon better than most others. Rolland is usually friendly and kind, not lacking for humor. Like many of his kin, he can be stubborn and vulgar at times, even violent when angry enough. History Rolland Baratheon was born the eldest child of Gyles and Mya Baratheon. His father being a second son, Rolland knew he wouldn't be able to rule, but it never frustrated him. As it generally goes with Baratheons, he is a tall man who cares about his family, harboring a friendship with his cousin, Lord Steffon Baratheon. Since Rolland was young, he had an interest in strategy and the art of war. He began to practice with a sword at age eight, but quickly found the greatsword a much more fitting weapon. Even from a young age, it was obvious that he was martially adept, wielding a blade with the skill of his more experienced peers. His formal training was lead by Ser Byron Swann, the master-at-arms of Storm's End. In addition to the sword, he was taught horse riding. Ser Byron also tutored the young Rolland in the art of strategy, where Rolland gained a deep interest in covert tactics, enjoying the idea of a smaller force defeating a larger one by using clever strategies and the art of surprise. Since they were young, Rolland and his two younger brothers, Robart and Renly, have enjoyed practicing swordplay with each other. Since he was born, the realm has remained in a general state of peace, depriving him of an opportunity to use his skills. Having recently turned twenty, the existance of outlaws in the Stormlands is presenting him with the chance to prove his mettle. Recent Events Rolland remained at Storm's End with his father while the rest of his family journeyed to King's Landing for the grand tournament. This rankled him, as he believed he was robbed of the opportunity to display his talent and ability. Not long after, Rolland was put in command of 500 Baratheon troops to scour the Stormlands, and eliminate the bandit threat. He succeeded with minimal losses, but ran off to King's Landing instead of returning to Storm's End alongside his men. Rolland arrived at King's Landing just in time to see his cousin, Steffon, be killed by Borys Wendwater in Leyton Hightower's trial by combat. He returned to Storm's End not long after, arguing with his father over his running away to King's Landing. Rolland soon found himself back in King's Landing, this time to fight in the tournament to determine the knights who would replace the Kingsguard that had either died or been stripped of the title. He led an impressive display, lasting several rounds before being eliminated by Ser Theomund Costayne. During the fight with Ser Costayne, Rolland showed great heart. Despite sustaining multiple fractured ribs and a bruised cheekbone, the bout only ended when the knight stomped on Rolland's arm, breaking it. Family Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi Category:House Baratheon